


A secret sacrifice

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [112]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, Off course Sherlock knows what is doing!, Post-Reichenbach, Post-Season/Series 03, Scars, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 14:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12706491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: Greg runs to 221b for a case...





	A secret sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CoolAuntSusie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoolAuntSusie/gifts).



> Thanks for all the kudos :-) It's always really nice!
> 
> New beta-read by Notjustmom!

Greg was running up the stairs. “Sherlock!” He opens the door of the flat. “Where are you?”

“God, stop shouting, Gavin!” A sleepy Sherlock, elegantly wrapped up in one of his 100 pounds apiece sheet, was shuffling out of his bedroom.

“Triple homicides!! Quick!!”

“Put the kettle on… It shouldn’t be long.” The tall man turns on his heel and heads back to his room.

As he starts arguing about not being his housekeeper, Greg stops as he catches a glimpse of Sherlock’s back. His friend was full of vicious scars. Some were white and thin, fading, while others were red, puffy and still cicatrizing. It was only a flash and he wasn’t able to see everything... But it was horrible.

He remembers a conversion with Mycroft, a few weeks ago.  _Knowing you, DI Lestrade, the day you realize the extent of my brother sacrifice, it’s will be a hard awakening…_

Tears appear in his eyes, as shame about his previous doubts came back.  _We turned our back on him so quickly! And he was willing to lose everything for us…_

A few minutes later, Sherlock walks out of his bedroom, in his usual casual runway look.

Greg was waiting, two cups of tea in hands. Seeing the tears, Sherlock mutters, “don’t fuss.” Then more loudly, “triple homicides! Where?”

“505 Birchwood.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Starting with 104, I found another source of inspiration. Can you guess? One thing is clearly connecting the fics. 
> 
> And of course, Sherlock perfectly knows what he was doing...

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A secret discussion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13261581) by [MorganeUK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK)




End file.
